Allegiant (New Ending)
by MagiKat242
Summary: This takes place right after Tori gets shot, but instead of leaving to go outside the wall, Tris stays behind to care for her along with Uriah. What will become of Tris and Tobias? Will Tris get captured? Will things flare up with Uriah and Tris? What will become of the Factions? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

(This is started when Tori falls when they are trying to get outside the wall. First fanfic so sorry if it sucks!)

Tris' POV:

"Tori's gone," I say. "I saw it happen."

Johanna's expression is shrouded by her hair. She presses her next breath out.

"Well, let's find the others, then."

"No," I say my voice firmer than I last remembered. "I'm not leaving Tori behind. She may still make it if I get her to some help. Christina, I need you to help me carry her."

She flashes me a, you're-on-your-own, look. I look at the faces around me and each one is also saying the same thing. I can't believe everyone right now.

"Tris..." Tobias trails off. "We need to go. Now. Reinforcements will be here any minute. We're on a mission remember! She agreed that if she got hurt we would leave her behind, we all did."

He's pleading me now, I can see it in his eyes. I think about everything Tori has done for me, while holding her wound shut, and come to a conclusion.

"Well I don't care what you did, what anyone did! I'm staying with Tori whether youlike it or not."

He whispers something to Uriah and then turns to me.

"Tris, I love you. I can't leave you here on your own. I said I would protect you and I meant it, but I also promised to help with this mission. So," He looked more hurt than ever as he spoke, "Uriah agreed to stay back with you and help save Tori."

There was a long stream of silence before Uriah came over to me and held Tori's wound, motioning to Tobias.

"Go say your goodbyes," he whispered. "This may be the last time."

I walk over to Christina and hug her, as well as promising to take care of her mom and sister. I wish Cara and Johanna well, and give a small wave to Peter. Now I'm face to face with Caleb. I stare at him for awhile but, he soon begins to sob. I haven't heard my brother sob so hard in a very long time. I still can't forget about how he had tried to kill me, but he is my brother.

"Don't screw up anymore lives," I say forcefully, "Its already happened to too many people."

I pat his shoulder and walk away. I'm finally staring up into Tobias' eyes. He looks down at me and begins to speak.

"I love you Tris and I-"

I wrap my arms around him and we kiss.

Uriah and I are now on the move, running as fast as possible while carrying Tori. I still have no idea where we are going, but we need help, fast.

"Uriah," I pant, "where, are, we, going?"

He speaks with no trouble at all.

"Well I was thinking we could hide in Abnegation. No one will suspect a thing!"

How could he seem so happy? Our world is at war, and he's happy about being safe for 10 minutes? Now that takes guts.

We round a corner and find ourselves in Abnegation. We sneak into a house and set Tori down on a grey table. As I'm gathering tools from throughout the house, Uriah is attempting to revive her.

"Got a pulse!" he screams.

I rush over and treat the wound, but as I'm sewing her up, I hear shouting from outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias' POV:

It's been an hour since we crossed the wall. All we can see is pitch black, and the car is running low on fuel. The silence of everything is killing me until, someone finally speaks up.

"So, what exactly are we looking for? Something that isn't black?"

I couldn't see this someone, but I immediately knew it was Peter, because of his mocking tone. We all knew what we were looking for, a building or people, but I knew that he was only trying to get everyone's mind off of Tris and Uriah. Throughout the whole ride I've been regretting not being with her, but I knew Uriah would be safer there than out here. My thoughts are still spinning when I hear a sound that I recognize. The sound of a person.

"Drop your weapons and step out of the vehicle!" shouted a voice.

We do as the voice says and step out of the truck, only to be welcomed by a blinding light hitting our faces.

"ARG!" Peter screams, clutching his face and falling to the ground. God, he wouldn't have survived more than one day in Dauntless.

We are soon being lead into a giant building, illuminated via the powerful lights, by hefty guards. After being led down a series of halls, we are thrown into a room with chairs for all of us.

"David will be in here soon," my guard scowls as he slams the door.

"Looks like someone hates their job," mumbles Christina slouching down in her chair.

I look around the room and see things I've never seen before. A picture of a man standing in front of a bird-like object wearing the strangest attire, a flag tacked to the wall along with a plaque that says, 'United States Of America', and much more. Before I can get a better look at things, a man walks into the room and sits at the head of the table.

"Hello," he says, his voice worn, "My name is David. Welcome to the Compound."


End file.
